1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot, a control device, and a robot system.
2. Related Art
A technique of causing a robot to grasp an object and to perform predetermined work has been studied and developed.
In regard thereto, there is a known control method in which an arm is operated in a horizontal direction with respect to a plane perpendicular to a gravity direction by using an inclinometer (refer to JP-A-09-258814).
However, according to the control method in the related art, a flat work surface that is a surface of a workpiece on which work is performed cannot be caused to be horizontal with respect to the plane perpendicular to the gravity direction. Therefore, even though the arm can be moved horizontally with respect to the plane in the control method, in a case where the flat work surface inclines with respect to the plane, there are cases where an error occurs in work which has to be performed in a state where the flat work surface is horizontal with respect to the plane, resulting in failure of the work.